The End
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: [Namine centered][ONEshot]A simple pull of the trigger and her body truly did go completely numb. The world fell into darkness, and she laughed.


A/N: I feel a little disappointed in myself and a bit depressed at the moment so this is sort of a reflection of my feelings in Naminé's perspective, well I can't really call it a perspective. Forgive me if it's too dark for your tastes, and thank you for reading.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

**The End**

What is life? Is it a rubix cube? Only getting more complicated as you continue to mess with it? Why should one continue to unlock the mystery, solve the puzzle, it'll all end anyway. Is it in vain?

It was winter. The rain poured down on the concrete earth creating large puddles on the sidewalks and roads. It was a bleak town, very solitary. The buildings had grown tall from all the construction and were all the same coat of gray because of expenses. The sky was gray and covered with crying balls of puff that formed clouds. The sidewalks and roads were gray and a piece of spit out gum or a piece of stray debris could be found every now and then. All the windows were barred and showed no sign of color. If one were to peer into a window all they would see was a black out screen.

From afar police sirens could be heard, had another teen stolen a twelve-inch television from the corner store? The gray walls were covered with graffiti. Large black and white words that only displayed gang names or insulted whomever resided in the establishment. The farther one traveled into the town the worse it seemed to look. As one would pass they would notice several broken windows, buildings that seemed to have been charred by large fires that once roared. _So separate…_

"Wouldn't you like to open it first?" 

_Delicate fingers gently brushed against the envelope. Inside was her fate, her answer. She was scared, nervous, anxious, excited, she was everything. Her eyes glanced back up to the blonde woman called mother. A smile was clear on her features. A hopeful glint shined in her blue eyes. This envelope held her fate as well. It held the news of a father and beloved husband that had been away for quite a while. _

_She looked down again. Taking in a deep breath she carefully tore the envelope open. Her hand gently lifted out the gray letter. Gray had never been her favorite color…_

**The color of disappointment.**

There was not a soul in sight. No one took leisure walks. The only hobbies that were done in this town were watching the newest sport game or ET to find out the latest gossip about the stars. Yet, not every household could afford a television, only the well off could afford anything in this town. Whether the expense is for food or drugs. Anything could be found here, but nothing could be purchased. The sirens grew louder.

The rain continued to pour down on the street, the town, and even the world it seemed. It was soft, but disturbing. Disturbing to the only soul on the street. She was ghostly pale, the only color on her body being her oceanic eyes. She stepped slowly, cautiously giving off the appearance of fear. Her pale arms were folding in front of her hugging her sides. Her wet honey blonde hair seemed to blend in with her body. The weather had given it the appearance of white. It was plastered down to her shoulders and back from the rain.

Her feet were wearing white-strapped sandals. With each step she took they become squishier, wetter. Her skinny body was covered in a simple white sundress. The straps of the dress were sliding down her shoulders revealing the top of her cleavage. This dress was too large for her small, inferior body. Her curves were scarce and she didn't have much a chest. Thus, the dress fitted her like an extra large t-shirt would, in turn, making her look like an anorexic. There are worse things than that.

She shivered. Each icy droplet of winter rain destroyed her skin. Was she dying? _She was dying. _The only inner warm she felt was from her empty stomach, if one could even call the flat surface a stomach. After a couple of months had passed it had stopped crying for food, it had stopped working. Her body was an empty shell waiting to topple to the ground. It was crying out for help. It was crying out for food. It was crying out for the end – for death. She could see the flashing red and blue lights driving around the corner.

This was the condition of a broken woman, a broken, dead woman. Her heart was nonexistent, where it should be was only a void. It was an empty void of pain and disappointment. Her face displayed her numbness. It was blank. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground, her mouth slowly quivered hardly moving at all. The face of eternal sadness, it screamed. Her face was particularly calling out for relief. _Relive me of this life. _

_The door opened. It was a normal day, not that her days could be considered normal, not since the letter. She entered her apartment home, but was confused. Her nose was fooled. Instead of smelling the sweet smell of dinner the only smell it picked up was that of something foul. She acted on her curiosity and wandered father into her home. The entrance hallway was longer than usual that day…_

_She took two steps around the corner and now knew what smelled so foul. It was the stench of a bloody corpse. It had been the suicide of a particular blonde woman… _

The sirens were loud, the colors flashed around the street. She could feel the police car traveling on the earth. She could feel the vibrations from the traveling bullets. The car was chasing after someone. She was right. Her eyes spotted a blonde man running with the speed of broadband Internet. In his right hand was a brown potato bag carrying a ton of cash. There had been another theft at the corner store, this time the cashier had been the victim. She was surprised the burglar wasn't armed.

Her walking ceased. The beating of her heart increased. It was the last thing she would ever hear. Time slowed as she stood there. The burglar yanked her arm and threw her body in front of his. She was being used as a human shield. The police that currently inhabited the white sedan didn't seem to notice. The handgun was still sticking out of the passenger window. Her eyes stayed open wide, a smile curved on her lips.

A simple pull of the trigger and her body truly did go completely numb. The world fell into darkness, and she laughed. That evening seventeen year old Naminé Hirosuki died. She died from a fatal shot in her head.

A/N: Thank you for reading again, and if you could please review my one-shot.


End file.
